Episode Guide
Young Dracula is a British children's television series airing on CBBC, which is loosely based on the children's book by Michael Lawrence. The series, Directed by Joss Agnew, started with the first series being broadcast in 2006, lasting for 14 episodes. The second series was broadcast from 2 November 2007 - 8 February 2008 and consisted of a total of thirteen episodes. A third series has been commissioned and will air on 31st October 2011. It finished on the 12 December 2011. A fourth series has been commisioned for late 2012/early 2013 Series 1 (2006) # When You're a Stranger Original Airdate: 21 September 2006 # First Day At School Original Airdate: 28 September 2006 # Mum's Return Original Airdate: 5 October 2006 # Slaytime TV Original Airdate: 12 October 2006 # Home Education Original Airdate: 19 October 2006 # Toothache Original Airdate: 26 October 2006 # Parent's Night Original Airdate: 2 November 2006 # 13th Birthday Original Airdate: 9 November 2006 # Living With the Branaughs Original Airdate: 16 November 2006 # Rugby Original Airdate: 23 November 2006 # Camping Original Airdate: 30 November 2006 # Halloween Original Airdate: 7 December 2006 # The Blood Test Original Airdate: 14 December 2006 # The Hunt Ball Original Airdate: 21 December 2006 Series 2 (2007 - 2008) # Kidnapped Original Airdate: 2 November 2007 # The Yanks Are Coming Original Airdate: 9 November 2007 # Mirror Mirror Original Airdate: 16 November 2007 # Bad Reflection Original Airdate: 23 November 2007 # Dad's Back Original Airdate: 30 November 2007 # Baby Dracula Original Airdate: 7 December 2007 # Insomnia Original Airdate: 14 December 2007 # Love Bites Original Airdate: 21 December 2007 # Bodyswap Original Airdate: 11 January 2008 # Sweet Sixteenth Original Airdate: 18 January 2008 # Eclipse Original Airdate: 25 January 2008 # When Vampires Go Bad Original Airdate: 1 February 2008 # The Chosen One Original Airdate: 8 February 2008 Series 3 (2011) # Hide and Seek Original Airdate: 31 October 2011 # The Enemy Within Original Airdate: 1 November 2011 # Faustian Slip Original Airdate: 7 November 2011 # Fangs For The Memories Original Airdate: 8 November 2011 # Carpathian Feast Original Airdate: 14 November 2011 # Blood Thief Original Airdate: 15 November 2011 # Bad to the Bones Original Airdate: 21 November 2011 # Bad Vlad Original Airdate: 22 November 2011 # Therapy Original Airdate: 28 November 2011 # The Return Original Airdate: 29 November 2011 # Hit Chicks Original Airdate: 5 December 2011 # Blood Loyalties Original Airdate: 6 December 2011 # All For One Original Airdate: 12 December 2011 Series 4 (2012 - 2013) Series 4 Episode 1: The Good, the Bad and the Undead (Original Airdate - 29th October 2012) Series 4 Episode 2: Revamped (Original Airdate - 5th November 2012) Series 4 Episode 3: Storm in a Blood Cup (Original Airdate - 12th November 2012) Series 4 Episode 5: Murderer in the Midst (Original Airdate - 26th November 2012) Series 4 Episode 6: Bloodbound (Original Airdate - 27th November 2012) Series 4 Episode 7: Do The Bite Thing (Original Airdate - 3rd December 2012) Series 4 Episode 8: Loyalty's For Breathers (Original Airdate - 4th December 2012) Series 4 Episode 9: Sun And Heir (Original Airdate - 10th December 2012) Series 4 Episode 10: Proper Vampires (Original Airdate - 31th December 2012) Category:Content